


Under My Monster's Bed.

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A wild Rey appears, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Monsterfucking, Mothlo, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Rating May Change, Rey Needs A Hug, Sex Pollen, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, ch 5 only, lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey finds herself in another dimension, under mothman's bed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 50
Kudos: 105





	1. Ooops

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break to write a simple story, while I learn about mothman and W. Virginia for my other story.

Rey couldn’t remember how she got here. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night only to crawl under her bed when she heard Plutt pounding on her door. She wasn’t sure what he wanted but she also didn’t want to find out. The next thing she knew she had strange red eyes peering at her through the darkness as she hid under the bed. 

At first, she didn’t know what to make of it, thinking that maybe she fell asleep and was dreaming. Then she thought about how maybe she hit her head and was hallucinating. But it had been nearly a full day and the strange creature had attempted to bring her meals. 

She knew that it wasn’t her bed she was under because it wasn’t as tight of a fit under this bed as her bed at Plutt’s, plus the bed itself was bigger. Not to mention it just looked cleaner, nicer even. The floors were made out wood and not old dingey tiles.

The creature, she didn’t know what else to call him, tried to help her. Or so it seemed. He brought her food and what appeared to be water. He chirped and cooed at her as if trying to coax her out from under the bed, but then she worried that maybe he was just trying to fatten her up so he could eat her. Then she wondered if he viewed her like she was a spider, just waiting to squish her like the nuisance she had always been.

The longer she stayed under the bed the more she took in the features of her captor. Although, she wasn’t sure that was the right word because he seemed just as afraid of her as she did of him. He tried pointing at a room across from them and she didn’t understand what he meant by that. 

Did he want her to leave? It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted her out. That’s probably why Plutt came charging in like he did, she had recently turned 18 and graduated. He had been threatening to kick her out if she didn’t start paying him, in money or in favors, he didn’t care which. 

She wasn’t interested in giving him either. 

So maybe this would be better, maybe she could just get ate by the creature and she wouldn’t have to worry about what her future would look like. At least her life would end more interesting than she had lived.

Except in her very near future she was going to have to pee. She had been her for entirely too long and the pressure on her bladder was immense.

She peeked out from under the bed and peered around the room. No monster in sight. She crawled out from her safe place and took in the room. It looked like a normal room, just for someone slightly bigger. The bed was huge, the nightstand was just slightly bigger than the one her friend Rose had. It had a fun house feel with the distorted size of everything. She tip-toed down the hall, hearing strange garbled noises and the sound of sizzling. Maybe the monster was cooking up his previous human. No time to worry about that now, she thought as she spotted a sink there must be a toilet in there.

She slipped in the door and closed it quietly behind her, the latch making a soft click as she locked it.

Except there wasn’t a toilet. 

There was a giant tub contraption and a sink. 

Was she missing it? Maybe it was in its own room?

Either way she was going to have to go to the bathroom, so she undid her pants and squatted over the side of the bathtub. She was reminded of how loud things are when you’re trying to be quiet and was terrified that the creature had heard her.

She quietly unlatched the lock and looked down the hall to catch the creature’s black head peeking at her from around the corner. Its red eyes went wide and she turned and ran doing her best to scramble under the bed in a quick slide. She’d regret that later with the rug rash she gave herself on her arm.

She was panting in her excitement, except the creature didn’t follow her. Not the way she thought it would. She thought it would run after her, it was big enough it probably could have caught her. But instead it slowly approached down the hall not stomping its feet as if in a run and not trying to be sneaky either. 

When he finally came to a stop in front of the bed he crouched down, his body slightly fuzzy and draped in a funny looking cape. He took a small little package and placed it on the floor in front of the bed and backed to the doorway. 

Rey’s eyes darted from the creature and looked at the little package, it was chocolate. The good kind, too.

Her mouth watered and she realized then how hungry she was. She couldn’t remember the last time she ate. 

Her eyes darted from the creature, his antennae twitching as he watched her, to the cholate bar and back again. She edged a little closer, testing to see if the creature moved towards her. He didn’t, if anything he inched farther away. 

She inched closer and closer, never taking her eyes off the creature in front of her. Then she made a grab for the chocolate and slid back against the wall under the bed, her prize in her hand. 

She noticed that it was still wrapped as if it was just for her. This wasn’t something that someone else had started and decided they didn’t want anymore. 

She unwrapped her prize careful not to break the chocolate bar inside. There were nine little squares and she broke them all up carefully. As hungry as she was she desperately wanted to savor the rare treat. 

Sure, Rose would share chocolate with her, but it was always a square offered in friendship not a whole bar all to herself. 

What if this was her last meal?

She popped a little piece into her mouth and couldn’t contain the humm of pleasure that escaped her. The creature chirped and her eyes darted to him to see him shuffle his feet and crouch down so he could see her under the bed. 

She ate another piece and the creature chirped again, this time she saw that his antennae nearly vibrated.

She didn’t know what kind of weird twilight zone she was in, but it was odd to see someone so excited about her eating when she was used to only hearing complaints. Complaints about her eating too much, not eating the right things, or her “horrifying” table manners. 

So, she relaxed a bit further, not really caring if it meant that she was doomed. She would eat contentedly until this thing ate her or she was able to escape back to her own world. Wherever that was from here. 

When the chocolate was gone, she was still hungry, as much as she joked that it counted as a vegetable it wasn’t very filling. 

Her stomach rumbled its discontent and before she knew it there was an array of foods sitting in front of her, just out from under the shelter of the bed. There was some sort of fruit that looked like a very colorful pinecone, an apple, some sort of funny green goo, and what appeared to be some sort of noodle dish. The creature cooed softly, tapping his fingers together as if excited at the prospect of her eating more. 

It was definitely trying to fatten her up.

So, she did what was polite and pulled herself out from under the bed so she could sit and try what was presented in front of her. The creature was wide-eyed, and their mouth opened a bit as if surprised. She realized then that his face was nearly human, aside from the red glowing eyes. His flesh was a dark color, nearly charcoal in color but it had a red iridescence to it that was nearly mesmorizing. He had a nose, chin, and full lips.

She started with the foods that she knew first. She picked up the apple and took a big bite. It crunched as she chewed and the juice ran down her chin, reminding her of how thirsty she was, too. 

She looked around and didn’t see a glass. She looked at him and mimed holding a cup and drinking.

He nodded, almost eagerly, before disappearing down what must have been a hallway. Loud noises were heard coming from the kitchen and her creature returned with several cups which he placed on the floor in front of her. It was careful not to get to close to her. She looked in the cups. One drink was green and appeared to have the consistency of milk and she scrunched up her nose at the idea of it. One looked like water and she gave it a sniff, it smelled like water, she took a hesitant sip. She was relieved that it tasted like water and she drank it eagerly, rivulets of the liquid dripped down her chin and wet her shirt.

She didn’t care and when she looked at the creature he didn’t seem to care either.

She set down the cup and her monster sighed in what must have been relief, like he was worried about her wellbeing. It was an odd feeling. Nobody ever did that, cared in a way that was visible and unexpected. There was her caseworker, but that was their job or had been until her birthday and subsequent graduation. Sometimes, she got the feeling Rose would care, if Rose had any idea what her life was really like. But Rose would be going to college soon, so she wouldn’t be around to care anymore.

She picked up the fruit that looked like a pinecone and was surprised that it released liquid when she squeezed it. She squealed in surprise and nearly dropped it. 

The creature let out a huff as if amused and a smile played on his lips. He held out his hand as if he wanted her to give him the fruit, so she did. He took it and mimed biting into the tip and made an exaggerated chewing motion with his mouth. She nodded and he gave it back to her.

She bit into it and the texture was different, less like a pinecone and more like the cooked insides of an artichoke. Only it was sweet. When she bit into it again her mouth filled with the juices as she chewed. She almost wouldn’t have needed the water with as much liquid she felt pour down her throat. When she was done eating that she immediately wished she had more. 

She tried to tell him that’s what she wanted, too. Her friend just shook his head rather seriously and she gave a bit of a pout before moving on to something else. 

She did not move onto the green goo. 

She picked up the bowl of what appeared to be noodles and sniffed it. It didn’t smell bad and the bowl was warm as if it was something cooked. She picked up a noodle with her fingers and put it in her mouth. It had a savory flavor, almost like the noodles Rose’s mom made. She took another bite and hummed appreciatively, causing the creature to give a little pleased trill.

She smiled as she ate the next bite. 

It wasn’t long after she was finished and she found herself to be completely full. She yawned and her eyelids drooped. She curled up in a ball on the floor and promptly fell asleep. She had dreams of being in a dark cave, wrapped up and safe. It was one of the most pleasant dreams she could ever remember.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's POV

Kylo

Kylo had been in a panic all morning. One minute he was changing the bed sheets and the next he had a human hiding under the bed.

He had started out confused and bewildered, that was until he accidentally stepped on the portal coin that must have fallen out of his jeans pocket as he did laundry. 

Somehow it had been activated and this girl ended up in his home.

He tried to initially offer her food and drink as a way to coax her out but she just turned her nose up and slid further back against the wall. Then he tried to point out the bathroom to her, after all she had been under there quite a while. 

She looked at him like he was a bit mad. He knew that moth wasn’t a language humans spoke but the mannerisms tended to overlap. Couldn’t she see he was just trying to be helpful?

Once his panic died down he couldn’t blame her, he was quite a bit larger than her and it must be rather jarring to suddenly be somewhere you didn’t intend to go. 

He also knew that humans were not used to seeing his kind, that if they had sightings of moth people or any of the other beings that inhabited his planet there would be search parties and horror films dedicated to the being. Bad events were also blamed on the beings that got trapped there. He couldn’t help but think of his poor grandfather that time he got stuck in West Virginia.

So, he decided to call Maz, she knew more about humans than anyone else he knew. She was quite helpful and directed him to use chocolate saying it was what the males of the species gave as peace offerings to their mates.

He couldn’t help the little trill of excitement when she ate it, he would have to send Maz a gift for her help.

He had been a worried he didn’t know how long humans could go without food and water. 

Maz told him she’d be dropping off a human to moth translator in the morning. His portal coin would be coming in the mail by tomorrow afternoon or the following morning depending on the mail system, it’d been a bit slow lately. 

He was determined to this sorted out and get the human safely back to her home world. 

He was extra excited when she appeared to eat a whole meal. He probably shouldn’t have given her that frussy though, she had been very excited about it after and asked for more. The over eagerness implied that she was susceptible to the _adverse_ side-effects of the fruit. Nothing too terrible, but it definitely could impact mood and behaviors.

He did kind of wonder if it had given her a more relaxed state and that’s why she was suddenly curled up and asleep on his floor. 

He lifted her up, careful not to startle her awake and placed her on the bed. He gently covered her up, not wanting her to be cold.

He decided to sleep on the couch, unsure of what a human would think waking up with a moth creature next to them while they slept. It was probably enough of a scare to wake up under one’s bed. 

Hopefully, there would be better answers in the morning and he could get her home. 

**

When Kylo woke his neck was a bit stiff from his night on the couch. He nearly forgot why he was sleeping there when he sat up and padded down the hall to check on the girl. 

He slowly opened the door not wanting to wake her if she was still asleep. 

He saw her head peeking out from under the covers and was satisfied that she was still safe and asleep. He shut the door and went to the kitchen to see about making them breakfast.

He decided on hot cakes with jam and fried up a large egg. He was startled when he turned to see her standing behind him. She looked at the items in the fry pans, eyes wide and hopeful. 

Ben motioned for her to sit at the table trying to tell her with his usual chirps and clicks. He noticed her eyes go wide and her head tilt as she looked at his wings. Almost as if she didn’t notice them yesterday. Her stare lingered as she moved to sit at the table. He was plating their breakfast when the doorbell rang. 

He saw the girl look at the door in alarm before she bolted back to the bedroom. His shoulders dropped in defeat as he put the plates on the table before going to answer the door.

He had been expecting Maz and let her in. She had dealt with many humans, if anyone knew what to do it would be her. 

“Ah, Kylo it’s nice to see you.” She chirped kindly at him.

“Hello Maz.” He said as he reached down to wrap the tiny woman in a hug. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

She waved him off “It’s nothing. Did she eat?”

“Yes. Last night. I think she was about to this morning, but she ran when the doorbell went off.”

“Oh no. Well, let me show you how to use this and I’ll get out of your feelers. How long until your new portal coin comes?” She asked as she set some small items on the table.

“Tonight, or tomorrow.” He offered.

“Good, that girl needs to get home. Let me show you how these things work and then I’ll be on my way. Hopefully I didn’t undo all of your good work.” She said as she eyed the hall to the bedroom.

Maz showed him where the on/off switch was, as well as the little button for volume control. She set it at the ideal settings, and they tested them out. Kylo listening while Maz spoke a different Moth dialect to hear a human voice come through his ear. 

When she was satisfied that he understood how to use them, she made her way to the door.

“Take good care of her and let me know how it turns out.” She said before the door shut behind her.

When Kylo turned around the girl had appeared again. Her eyes darting between him and the plate of food and the door. He gestured for her to sit back down, which she seemed happy to do. He’d deal with translator after. 

The girl eyed the egg a little wearily but dug in. Lips smacking at the little cakes before she finally moved onto the egg. 

He trilled excitedly again which seemed to make her smile, it warmed his chest to see her adjusting so well. 

When they were done eating, he showed her the translator and mimicked putting it in his ear and motioned for her to do so, too.

She squinted at him as if distrusting the idea of putting something foreign in her body. He knew she must not know what it was for.

She picked up hers and examined it, tapping it until she noticed the little buttons on the side. 

She put it close to her ear and that is when he put his in. 

He chirped hello hoping that she would hear the translation and understand. She must not of because the noise from it startled her. 

She tilted her head and examined it some more.

“You want me to put this in my ear.” She asked and he nodded eagerly. 

This seemed to surprise her. She had spoken in her strange guttural language yesterday, but he could only ever tilt his head in question, not really sure what she was saying or asking. 

She put it in her ear, and he sighed in relief.

“I’m Kylo.” He said to her, hoping that her tapping the device didn’t mess with the settings that Maz had set.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

“I can understand you!” She said excitedly and loudly. “Is this like one of those bable fish things? I didn’t know they were real. I just thought it was something from that movie my old foster brother would watch. Wait are you an alien? Is the world ending? Is that how I got here? Is the secret of life really 42?”

Kylo had no idea what she was talking about and the rapid-fire questions made his head spin.

“Well, it’s just a simple translator. I don’t know what a bable fish is. I’m not sure how to answer the alien question, I’m from another dimension. I don’t know if that qualifies. You got here because there was a malfunction with a portal, and I should be able to take you back home either tonight or tomorrow.”

“Oh.” The excitement left her eyes and he felt a profound sense of loss, she was just so bright when she was happy.

“What kind of creature are you?”

“Oh, a moth.” He extended his arm to show her his wings and ran a hand over his antennae.

“Ah.” And she smirked a bit. “I thought that was a cape earlier.”

“Nope. Wings.”

“Can you fly?” She asked eagerly.

“Yes, though admittedly not very often.”

“How are you trying to get me back to where I’m from?” He noticed that she didn’t say home and that her features were down cast.

“I ordered a transportation device to replace the one that was broken.”

He eyes widened in apprehension.

“Did I break it?” Her hands made nervous motion.

“No, it was an accident. I stepped on in while making the bed.” He explained gently.

Relief washed over her, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Do any humans live here?” 

“A few. Not very many. Human interactions are frowned upon, mainly because it causes issues for the few of us who live in your dimension. And your kind doesn’t have the tech to come here.”

“What do the humans that live here do?” She was a curious thing. 

“The same as the rest of us, I suppose. They find jobs or are companions to the beings who live here.” 

“Like pets?” She asked rather indignantly. 

“No, equals. But it can be hard for humans to find work, some of the beings here don’t trust them.”

“Oh.” She seemed to think on this for a while.

“Can I see things? Go outside? Before I leave, I mean.”

“Sure. Why don’t you get cleaned up and I can take you for a walk around the neighborhood.”

“Can you show me how your tub works I couldn’t figure it out.”

Tub… She didn’t use the bathing room.

“That wasn’t a tub.”

“What was it?”

“The toilet.”

“What?”

“With the wings… it’s easy for them to get in the way so the toilet is made large to help accommodate creatures of any size and so the bathing room is often separate.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks turned pink and for a moment he thought she was sick.

“Your cheeks turned pink, are you ok?” Now they were a violent shade of red and she covered them with her hands.

“Yes, just embarrassed.” She said.

“Why?” He didn’t understand, their worlds were different, there were going to be things that didn’t make sense sometimes.

“I just feel dumb, like I should know how things work. People don’t like when you don’t understand.”

“Oh. I don’t expect that, that seems cruel. Here, let me show you how things work so you’ll know. What’s your name by the way?”

“Rey.”

“Like a Ray of light?” He asked amused. She was bright enough to be.

She laughed and he was happy to have her smile at him again.

“Nobody has ever compared me to that before.” 

That was a shame.

“Well, let’s get you sorted out then.”


	3. Dropped

Rey followed Kylo through the house where he gave her a tour and proper instruction on how to use the differing facilities. It was odd hearing his chirps and coos be translated into language that she understood. She wondered what the world would be like if everyone could understand one another.

As she washed, she felt her anxiety grow. She dreaded going back. What was there to go back to? She knew if she turned back up at Plutt’s that she’d be promptly kicked out. She could go to Rose’s, but Rose would leave in a few days for the summer program for the college she was attending. Who knew if time even meant the same thing. What if it was like in the Avengers where, by the time she got back it had been 5 years or something. Letting out a sigh she finished combing the snarls out of her hair and went to find Kylo.

The walk he took her on was gorgeous. There were colorful trees and the flowers were huge. Even the bachelor buttons were sunflower sized, and it made her grin so much her cheeks hurt. Every now and then she’d catch Kylo staring at her only to drag his eyes away when she caught him looking. He told her about the other kinds of beings here. Some flew, some had four legs, there were even dogs with multiple heads. It was as if the world was made up of the creatures from fairy stories and folklore.

Rey couldn’t remember the last time she had been so happy and excited. The houses were neat, too. She had even seen other beings fly. She watched as a bird like being flew across the sky before it disappeared behind a cloud. 

“Would you like to fly?” 

She looked at him dumbfounded. 

“We can do that?” She asked full of awe.

“Of course. Come here.” 

She stepped closer, unsure of how he needed to adjust her before they flew. If he needed to strap her too him, she didn’t see how. He didn’t wear any clothes. His only covering was the featherlike fur that covered him from mid-torso to his knees. He stepped behind her and adjusted his arms as if he was a seatbelt, one arm going diagonally across her torso, while the other wrapped around her hips. She was reminded again how big he was. He braced his feet on either side of hers.

“When we take off, I want you to hook your feet around the back of my legs. It’ll be easier on you.” His breath was warm against her neck and it made her shiver.

“Ok.” She said, nerves coiled in her belly and she wondered if this is what it felt like to jump out of a plane. He took off, his wings expanding and flapping in a way that she never would have imagined with how they draped over his body. 

She hooked her feet over the back of his legs like he told her to, and he tilted forward. Soon they were swooping over the trees she had admired so much. She could see the tops of houses and other beings playing in their yards and going for walks. 

When he first suggested it, she worried she’d fall but realized that was silly. His grip was strong, and firm and his wings moved with a steady purpose as they glided across the sky. 

She had never felt safer.

She wished she didn’t have to leave.

They came to an open area and he swooped and dove, causing that dropping feeling in her belly. She squealed and laughed in her delight and excitement. He laughed then, too. It was a chattering noise that came over the babel fish thing in her ear. Again, she was beaming and smiling. She pointed to a place on the horizon and he flew them there to investigate. It was a park with different play equipment for the children of the neighborhood. There were big swings and small slides and she realized how varied the world was here. That there was so much of every kind and they seemed to live peacefully. 

When they finally landed in front of Kylo’s house Rey was still panting from all the excitement. Kylo just looked at her rather proudly and she wondered why he was so happy he could fly whenever he wanted to really.

“Why are you so happy? I bet you get to see that stuff all the time.” She asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone enjoy themselves as much as you have today. It’s nice, making someone else happy.” 

She didn’t know how to respond to that, so she defaulted to the manners she’d give a friend’s parent.

“Oh. Well, thank you for taking me. It was nice.”

“Let’s get something to eat. Flying always makes me hungry after.” Kylo told her as he walked into the house, ushering her in ahead of him.

It was nice being able to ask him about the foods she ate. The giant pink eggs, the green tinged milk, the noodle dish, and the green stuff he had tried multiple times to give her. They talked about foods she ate back home. What she liked, what she didn’t. 

He made them a veggie and meat dish. Rey told him it was like a stir fry back home only there was no rice. 

It was good, savory like the noodles had been. 

When Rey helped Kylo clean up there was a ring at the doorbell.

“Ah. That must be the transporter.” Ben said as he went for the door. 

Rey wanted to run again, but not because of who might be on the other side. This time she was dreading the inevitable possibility of going back to a place that made her so miserable.

When Kylo came back in with the small box she quickly wiped the tear off her cheek, not wanting him to notice. Did the creatures here cry? What did sadness look like to them?

How could they be sad in a place like this?

Kylo opened the box discussing different aspects of the portal but she hardly paid attention. She was lost in thought about what would happen when she got back to the trailer. Would her things still be there? Or would Plutt have put them on the curb or tried to sell them? She didn’t have much, an old battered baby blanket, a few books, some clothes, and an old bracelet that didn’t fit her anymore. 

“Rey? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just tired I think.”

“Oh, well you can go nap if you want. This thing will need to charge before I can take you anywhere.”

“Ok…” She didn’t really want to go to bed and she noted the look of concern on his face. So, she went to the bedroom to lie down unsure if she could keep herself together if she caught him looking at her like that again.

She tossed and turned not really sleeping, wiping the occasional tear from her face, not wanting to leave tear stains on his pillow. He couldn’t know. She hated the idea of him pitying her.

Kylo

He was growing concerned, he could hear the occasional sniffle from his room. Was she sick? Had he fed her something he shouldn’t have. Maz had assured him most of their food was safe, it might make her sleepy or give her various mood fluctuations, but nothing would cause her harm. 

He couldn’t help but think how happy she was when he took her flying and how distraught she looked anytime she was reminded of having to go home.

Was it terrible there? 

Was she unhappy? 

Did someone there hurt her? 

If that was the case, they’d have him to answer to. 

She was a sweet, pretty thing and he enjoyed holding her close to him as they flew across the sky. It made him feel powerful and important to make someone so happy.

How was one supposed to ask if home was unhappy?

He knew it could be. His had been for him.

But he never would have mentioned it to anyone. Especially someone he just met. 

He decided on taking Rey home in the morning. It would be nighttime there and he could blend in better with the surroundings. He wanted to watch to make sure she was ok where she lived.

He was no expert on human behaviors, the embarrassment thing puzzled him, but you’d think after waking up in a strange world she’d be happy to go home. 

A few hours later she emerged from the bedroom her eyes red rimmed and glassy. He made the choice not to say anything, he remembered a human in his school years doing the same thing when upset. He didn’t want to upset her further.

“We’ll leave in the morning. It’ll be nighttime there. Then maybe I won’t be seen.”

“You’re coming with me?” She asked and there was something in her face that looked hopeful.

“Just to make sure you get home ok.”

“Oh.” Her mouth turned down and it twisted his gut.

“Are you hungry?’ he asked, not knowing how to fill the time.

“Not very.”

“Ok. Do you want to go for another walk? Or I have a bit of a yard. There’s flowers back there.”

She nodded but it wasn’t with the eager enthusiasm of the morning. 

He watched as Rey explored taking in the flowers and small bugs that inhabited the garden. She found the frussy plant and gave a bit of a pout when he told her that they weren’t ready for picking. It wasn’t untrue but he also didn’t want her overindulging not knowing what the outcome would be. 

Rey would ask questions about the things he saw. How big did a certain plant get, or what was the name of a certain bug or flower. He answered the best he could and would look up questions that he didn’t have answers for.

He rather enjoyed his time and her curiosity. When the sky turned purple and the rains approached Rey looked up in awe before looking at him.

“Is it safe to be out here?” She asked, unsure.

“Yes, it’s just water.” She gave her blinding grin again and he smiled too, realizing just how much he had enjoyed its presence.

When he gave his answer, she ran like a flash out into the middle of the yard and laid down watching the sky. When the rain started in big heavy droplets she giggled and wiped one from her cheek. It seemed silly to him to wipe it away because before long there was a deluge of rain. The purple clouds iridescent against the green lightning storm above her that she looked up at in awe. When the sound of thunder rolled around them, she looked at him with a sense of wonderous joy that made him question the purpose of his life. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so in awe of anything. The only thing he could remember finding joy in was her smiles and he dreaded the idea of taking her home. He hoped it was what was best for her, because he didn’t know if he could live with delivering this precious thing to Hell.

When Rey finally came in, she was drenched, and her teeth were chattering. He quickly found her some towels and blankets to dry her off and get her warmed up. He made her some hot tea to see if that would help her.

She accepted the items gladly and came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a large towel with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Tendrils of hair still hung around her face and in that moment, she looked like a fairy bride in her cape and her wild hair. 

He did his best to push the thought away. 

She caught him staring and her cheeks turned that lovely shade of pink again.

“Oh, I hung up my clothes so they could dry. I hope this is okay.” 

He nodded and she curled up in one of the chairs in the living room. He handed her some tea and a plate of finger foods while he went and tidied up the kitchen. By the time he returned she had cleared her plate and had fallen fast asleep. He didn’t dare wake her, so he sat in his chair and read.

Rey

When she woke up, she was practically distraught. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. She had wasted so much time and now it was dark, she’d go back in a matter of hours. 

Kylo had fallen asleep in his chair but woke up when the chair she was in squeaked and rocked with her movements.

“You’re up.” He said, the translator doing a good job of making him sound a bit groggy.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She said feeling anxious.

“It’s ok, you were tired, you must have needed it.”

“But I’m only here for a little bit longer, I don’t want to miss anything.” She felt like she was panicking, her heart raced, and she felt sick.

He approached her, hands out as if trying to calm her.

“Why don’t we go outside, you can see the stars pretty well from here. They look different than they do where you’re from.”  
She sniffed, unable to contain it and followed him out into the yard.

When she looked up, she couldn’t ever remember them being so bright. 

It was a strange thing to look up at the night sky and expect to find the familiar landmarks of Orion’s Belt and the Little Dipper and see stars that were configured different.

Kylo stood next to her and pointed things out.

“That is the Great Bat and that is the Unicorn Horn and that is the Travelers’s Star. And those two” he pointed at matching stars on opposite sides of the sky “Those are the lovers, it’s fabled that once they were next to each other in the night sky but were separated. Now they long for the time they can be together again.” Rey’s lip trembled she didn’t know why she was having such a strong reaction to a stupid love story. It isn’t like she ever expected to experience anything so grand. 

They soon settled into the grass, Rey watching the sky above hoping that some minor catastrophe would occur so she could stay. She’d never ask is she could, that would be humiliating. Instead she just leaned her shoulder against Kylo to steal some of his warmth and he wrapped a wing around her. They sat like that until the sun came up, the sky a mix of teals and pinks. It was quite a fantastic sight and she knew she’d never forget it. 

When they finally went inside, Kylo made Rey breakfast which she ate but not without picking at it. She knew she was procrastinating, prolonging the inevitable. 

Finally, Kylo prodded her that it was time to go and they went and sat on the edge of his bed while he fiddled with the portal coin. 

“Thank you.” Rey said quietly as she watched the timer.

“It was my pleasure to have you here.” Kylo said quietly.

There was a flash and a funny feeling and suddenly they were standing along the edge of the woods, staring at the dark trailer. 

“Well, I guess this is it.” Rey could feel herself get choked up and teary.

“Are you going to be okay here?” He asked and she noted the hint of concern that came through the translator.

She didn’t really answer him, just nodded as she walked toward her unknown fate. 

She snuck in through the broken window of her bedroom only to find Plutt lying in wait on her bed. She grimaced at the shame of being caught.

“Girl, I told you to get out and out you’ll get. Unless you have payment.”

“I don’t.”

“Your stuff’s in that trash bag over there, ain’t nothing worth selling.” She wondered how long she’d been gone for, he couldn’t have possibly slept there for two days, but then again, he was a greedy thing who wouldn’t have spared a chance at humiliating her. 

She picked up the bag and walked out the front door of the house. She didn’t know where to go except the woods. She could possibly find some rudimentary shelter there. Someplace she could say until morning. 


	4. This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some mild sex pollen stuff going on here. Nothing happens except for some mild discomfort.   
> Rey is basically drunk and horny and Kylo is doing his best to be a good boi.

Kylo

He laid in wait for her just past the tree line. He saw her walk to the side of the house rather than the front door. He set his jaw as he watched her climb up onto some junk leaning against the house so she could go in through a window. It made his hackles rise that she wasn’t respected enough to be allowed to walk through her front door. Especially since she had been gone for several days.

He didn’t know how long he should wait but he decided he would stay until sunrise. He didn’t know if she’d come out or if whoever she lived with would. 

He didn’t know what to expect really, he just knew he should wait. 

He was confident that he wanted to take her home with him and he felt foolish for letting her leave without saying so. He’d wait longer than just tonight if he thought it would do him good.

It wasn’t long before the lawn was bathed in light. He saw as the door opened and watched her slip out into the night with a bundle in her arms. 

He was indignant. Was she not allowed to be here? Was she being kicked out? Did she know or hope that he was still here?

It pained him to see humans treat each other in such a way but there was nothing to do about it from his end.

Nothing except help Rey.

It was the longest moment of his life watching her come down the slope of the yard towards the trees, but he walked to meet her where she would enter the woods.

She startled when he stepped in front of her and her eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re still here.” She choked out. Her emotions were clear on her face and he could see her eyes become glassy.

“Where are you going?” He asked softly, not trying to come off as demanding.

“I can’t stay here. I don’t have anywhere to go.” She said with a shrug.

“Sure, you do.” He took her bundle from her hands, a lumpy plastic bag. It probably had her clothes in it.

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if she didn’t trust what would come next.

“Rey, would you want to stay with me? You don’t have to, but just until you figure it out… or for as long as you want… anything really.” Losing his confidence as he tried to explain that it could be as permanent as she wanted.

She sniffled and nodded, a tear making a path down her cheek. 

Kylo reached for it as it hung at her chin, wiping it away with his thumb. 

“Ok, let’s go then.” He tucked her under his wing, and they watched the counter count down until they were home.

Rey

She didn’t know what to think when she had walked into the woods to see him standing there. Nobody had ever waited like that for her. 

As excited as she was to live in his world, she was nervous, too.

Would she find work? Go to school? What were her options? Would he want a relationship with her? Could he have a relationship with her?

Kylo had used the word companionship before but she didn’t know if that meant something like a friend or a caregiver or something else.

Would he expect certain things of her? Plutt would have, but Kylo just didn’t seem like that.

When Kylo got her home, they took his office and turned it into her room.

He got her a bed that was specifically just for her and her own little desk and computer in case she wanted to go to school. 

There was a lot to figure out yet, but he was very clear that he wanted her to have her own life here.

**

Kylo

It had been a year since Rey had moved in. They had settled into a simple routine and had become friends.

There were times that he wished that they were more than that. He had maintained control of himself and pretended it was just some sort of strange feeling of care that grew into some domestic fantasy. Or so he told himself when he was alone in his bed an not with Rey.

Rey allowed him to feel like the hero who rescued her from her prison. 

That had to be the reason why he felt the way he did. 

Except that every bit of his life was better with her mere presence. 

It was brighter, there was more life in it. He would even say it finally had the purpose and meaning that it had previously lacked.

So, he pined from afar, not wanting to alienate her. Or worse, to make her feel obligated to return the feelings out of some sense of gratitude.

That would be worse than unrequited love.

Then the other day Rey came inside after eating three of the frussy fruits that were growing outside. She had come searching for him while he worked. 

She was naked. He didn’t understand.

She had never been naked in front of him before. His breath hitched as he took in the freckled pattern of her skin, the swell of her hips and her dilated pupils. She eagerly crawled into his lap and he had to end the phone conference he was on. It was the sweet scent of her breath and the trails of sticky juice that ran down her face and chest that told him this was the work of the frussy. 

Still, he couldn’t help but chirp and click excitedly as he tried in vain to contain her. He tried pushing her off his lap, but she only clawed at his midsection and he had to try something else before she found what she was unwittingly searching for. 

It pained him to wrap her in a blanket, but he wanted to protect the modesty that she had kept since she moved in he also didn’t know what would happen if she decided to leave the house. He didn’t want her to end up hurting herself.

He hoped that the sleepiness would come eventually, however the tearful writhing in his lap at his rejection was nearly unbearable and he could smell the arousal of her sex. It was heady and made him feel mad with want but he had self-control and he would not take someone who was half out of her mind on aphrodisiacs. 

It wasn’t like he and Rey didn’t share touches but until now they were mostly innocent. She would touch him as she flitted about the kitchen as they made dinner. Or the time when he said they could get a cat, or rather his world’s equivalent to a cat, that she got so excited she nearly choked him with a hug and kissed his cheek. But those moments had seemed normal amongst friends, so he pushed them from his thoughts as best he could.

He didn’t dwell on the other things either. Like when she woke up from a nightmare that her old guardian had drug her back to her world. She had crawled into his bed and he wrapped her up in his wings, it was only for comfort he had told himself. Sometimes they would watch scary movies and she would sit next to him. She kept her hand on his arm or his leg or would hide her face in his shoulder during the scary parts. He told himself over and over that it was all part of their friendship that there was nothing in it more than that. 

After she woke up from her frussy induced nap she was embarrassed and avoided him for three full days. He didn’t understand the embarrassment, she ate the fruit not knowing what it would do. It wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t control it. He even apologized in case he had made her uncomfortable by touching her when she was naked. 

When he finally cornered her in the kitchen is when the truth came out.

“But Kylo. I did know what it would do.” She looked down on the floor avoiding his gaze. 

“What? How?”

“Maz told me. I asked her about them. How they were so good and why you wouldn’t let me eat them anymore after my first one.” Her cheeks were bright red. “I know I shouldn’t have but I thought if I ate the fruit I could finally be brave enough to tell you how I felt or that you’d see me as something other than your roommate.”

“What do you mean brave enough?” He asked, unsure what she meant.

“I like you, but I know that you probably don’t feel the same way.” Her lip quivered like it did when she was sad.

He was desperately trying to wrap his mind around her liking him. If he was being honest, he was kind of boring and he was a monster in the world she came from. Whereas Rey was beautiful, kind, and adventurous. She lit up the room with her smiles. 

So, when he didn’t respond and just continued to dumbly stare at her, she left the room and he had to follow her out the door to the back yard. 

“Rey.” He cooed desperately after her. 

“You don’t feel the same way Kylo, it’s ok.” Her chin did that funny thing where it dimpled and a tear ran down her cheek. 

She didn’t know. Not that she should have, but it wasn’t like he took in stray humans every day or anything.

He tilted his head at her unable to find the words to tell her. 

“But I do.” He said cryptically. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and at first he didn’t know if she was angry or confused.

“I do feel the same way.” He clarified. 

“Oh, but the fruit. You didn’t…”

“I didn’t know that was your purpose. I thought you ate it on accident. I would never take advantage of you when you were like that.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” She asked him quietly.

“You live here. This is your home. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” He said matter of factly. “I could ask you the same thing, though.”

She blushed again. “Why would you? You’re successful at what you do and you’re smart and you’re nice… What do I have to offer you? Besides…” She gestured vaguely and it took him a moment to catch on to what she meant.

He tilted his head when he finally came to understand.

“Why would I only want sex? I don’t understand.” He shook his head. Sometimes the difference between his world and her human one was baffling.

It was her turn to be confused. 

“Isn’t that what men want?” She asked incredulously

He sighed heavily. Humans were truly strange beings.

“Not mothmen. We largely mate for life once we choose a partner.” He explained, hoping it was what she wanted, too.

She looked wide eyed at him with her mouth agape, she went suddenly pale and he was worried she was going to faint.

“So… so…” She stammered and gestured between them, but he let her collect enough of her thoughts to form a complete sentence. Sometimes she stammered when she was excited or nervous.

“So, if you picked me…. It would be forever?” For the first time she looked at him like he wasn’t from her world and it made him feel vulnerable.

“Yes.” He couldn’t tell if she was terrified or hopeful in her expression. What he did not expect was for her to run as fast as she could out of the yard. 

He wanted to give chase but strained against it. She had been here long enough to know her way around and had a communication device if she was in trouble. She would clear her head and she would come back. He hoped so anyway.

He found himself feeling restless so he did what he did best and fell into his routine. He finished fixing dinner and set the table. Plated dishes for them both. When she didn’t come home, he wrapped up her plate and put it in the fridge for when she came back. 

He cleaned, not knowing what to do with himself. His evenings were usually filled with her. They talked about their day, watched movies or played games. It felt strange and empty having her be gone. 

He checked his comms device repeatedly but there was no contact from her despite his texts asking if she was okay or begging her to come back home. He began to worry but knew looking now would be fruitless and he regretted not going after her when she left.

He crawled into bed knowing that sleep would be fleeting but was unable to think of anything better to do.

Rey

It was late and cold when she came back to a dark house.

She knew she shouldn’t have run away, but she was scared. Nobody had ever wanted her. Not for forever anyway. Not her parents, not her foster families and not the few friends that she had tried to make along the way. Forever was a very long time and yet, Kylo wanted her for the duration. He had used the words mate and partner. 

It felt big. 

It _was_ big. 

In her panic she had run to the park not far away and had climbed one of the giant knobby trees. She felt safe there were nobody could reach her. She felt like she could be alone with her thoughts and sort through what lay ahead.

She alternated between Kylo being serious and Kylo _thinking_ he was being serious. 

Kylo was always thinking.

Kylo was always serious. 

Sure, he laughed, but only ever with her. He was sturdy and stable. He encouraged her to make her own way here. She had chosen a life with him. She hoped that there could be room for more. 

And now it was sitting in front of her in the shape of her front door. 

She turned the door handle and was surprised and relieved that it was unlocked. 

The house was as dark and quiet on the inside as it had been on the outside. 

She crept down the hall towards his room, half hoping he was awake.

What if he changed his mind? What if he didn’t want her because she ran away? 

It probably wasn’t a very stable quality in a mate after all. 

She stood in his doorway and it reminded her of the night of the nightmare. The pull to go to him warred with her self-preservation. 

And just like that night nearly a year ago, she took the leap.

When she was within arm’s reach of his bed when his eyes opened and their soft red glow filled the room.

She held her breath, afraid that she had passed her chance and she was facing an outcome she couldn’t bear.

He caught her.

He chirped and it was then she realized that she lost her earpiece. 

“Nononononono.” She chanted as her hands searched over her body and through her clothing. He gave a curious chirp and his hands reached for her, thinking she was hurt in some way.

“The translator, I lost the translator.” She said in a panic. Tears were fell freely down her cheeks and he cooed and clicked to get her attention. 

His hands ghosted over her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away her tears.

She realized then that she understood him. Not so much his words, but his mannerisms and it would be enough until they could find or replace it. 

He tugged her towards him, and she willingly went, wanting nothing more than to seek out his comfort.

She crawled into bed and he wrapped her up in his arms and his wings draped around them. She felt him relax around her and she somehow knew he had been waiting for her to come home. 

_Home._

The word finally held meaning for her. In the past it had always been a place, a dwelling, an address for school forms. This had been her home for the past year, but she had been waiting for him to tire of her, for him to push her to move on. 

That’s how it always happened before.

Instead he wanted more of her and gave her the space to want her own things.

He was her home. 

Rey hoped that she could be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is smut and is very little plot. It isn't required reading if that isn't your thing.


	5. shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strictly smut and fluff.

She felt his lips brush against her forehead, and she hummed contentedly. His hands moved from around her body to tilt her face up and kiss her mouth. 

She returned the kiss, of course. It was what she wanted since she had moved in. 

She could feel the fur of his belly brush her hands and she threaded her fingers through it enjoying the plush softness of it. 

He pulled away and breathed against her neck and kissed anywhere he could reach, his wings cocooning them in his warmth. His hand traveled down her torso to play at the hem of her shirt, the pads of his fingers brushing against her skin caused a shiver to roll down her spine. 

She took off her shirt, unsure if he knew what she wanted or what to do with her clothes since he didn’t wear any. He trilled rather encouragingly, and she put her hands back on him feeling brave enough to let them explore.

He sucked along her collarbone and neck and her hands brushed along where his sex would be if he were human. The fur there was thick and dark enough where it wasn’t obvious eve in the daylight and she had always tried to avert her eye so she wouldn’t be a creep.

Now when she brushed against the area he sighed against her skin and a pleasurable warmth pooled in her belly.

She noticed that he was becoming hard and that there was a small sheath that protected the smooth flesh of his dick.

He began purring then and his mouth continued to move down her chest, latching and suckling on each breast as they crossed his path. His hands took in every inch of her bared flesh before gripping her ass and pulling her towards him as his mouth found hers again. 

She pushed her pants over her hips and kicked them off. He rolled them, so she was on top of him. Her legs fell around his hips and Kylo kept his wings as their cocoon. His eyes roved over her and she felt her cheeks heat. He chirped and his hands cupped her cheeks to bring her mouth down to his. His hands moved on to roam her skin leaving pleasurable tingles in their wake.

She ground against him, chasing the feeling of arousal that pooled in her belly. She was new to this. Living with Plutt didn’t leave room for sexual curiosity and it felt strange exploring those things when Kylo was right across the hall from her.

Kylo panted below her trilling and clicking excitedly, his hands gripping her hips and aiding her in her rhythm.

Her movements were pleasurable but left her feeling like something was just out of reach.

Kylo seemed to sense her frustration and flipped them over so he could hover over her. His mouth moved down her neck and over her collarbone. His teeth grazed over her tits and her breath hitched. 

She saw as he hid a smirk against her skin. He was pleased by her arousal and she was encouraged by it. 

His mouth moved lower toward her sex and her cheeks heated with embarrassment. 

“What? Kylo.” It was something she thought about but not something she thought anyone actually wanted to do.

He cooed gently at her and she relaxed against the bed.

His mouth trailed open mouth kisses over her mound before she felt his breath fan over her cunt. He gently nuzzled at her and she spread her legs to give him better access. He trilled softly and she took it as encouragement. 

He wanted this.

He wanted her. 

He kissed her between her legs before swiping his tongue through her folds.

She bucked and let out keen and he purred against her, the vibrations creating a whole new sensation that was different than his touches. 

He worked her over, starting out with gentle licks and sucks until she was a panting mess bucking against his mouth. 

He worked her open with his fingers the gentle thrusts turning into frantic movements until she stilled and tipped over an edge she didn’t know existed. Pleasure jolted through her from her core to her toes and she chanted his name into the dome of his wings. 

He extracted himself from her thighs and kissed his way up to her mouth. She could taste herself on him and it didn’t bother her like she would have expected. 

He cooed and clicked gently rocking his hips against her, his hands brushing the hair away from her face.

She could feel his hard length rub against her soaked folds.

Nobody ever said that sex would be enjoyable for women, too.

She nodded eagerly ready for the next step.

He pushed into her and her mouth dropped open at the sensation. It was a stretching feeling and he cooed gently kissing her face, her hair, anywhere he could reach. He purred through his own pleasurable sensations. He thrust gently into her, gaining depth with each movement of his hips. He felt big and she panted and mewled with the stretch of it. Her knees bracketed his ribs in an attempt to give him a better angle.

Her fingers found their way to his belly, stroking through the hair there and gripping it tightly.

He trilled and clicked as he was finally fully seated within her, his hips press against her ass.

He stilled as if he was waiting for something and then she relaxed, and he began to thrust. He continued with gentle coos and chirps and she wished for a brief moment that she knew what he was saying. But when he trilled excitedly as he gave a particularly rough thrust, she was happy to hear him just as he was. His movements became faster and she could feel her peak coming again. He shifted and suddenly his hand was pressing against a particularly pleasurable spot and soon she was soaring and crashing, and she felt him spasm and twitch within her, a warmth filling her.

He was hunched over her, panting in her ear and leaving kisses on her neck.

When he moved off her she was reminded of the chill of the night, their combined fluids trickling out of her and cooling on her skin and on the sheets. 

He kissed her cheek and held up a finger as if to tell her he’d be back in a moment. He left the room and she suddenly felt strange and vulnerable, laying on his bed nude, her sweat cooling against her skin.

When he returned, he brought a washcloth and cleaned the tender area between her legs. Cooing and purring gently to her. He cupped her chin and held her stare a moment as if the check to make sure she was ok. She smiled gently and nodded he gave a small chirp before turning away from her.

He tossed the rag away and crawled back into bed. He curled up next to her, his arms pulling her close and his wing draped over her. She didn’t need a blanket with his body heat surrounding her.

She could feel herself drifting off and she nuzzled against him, her head tucked under his chin. He held her tightly, his lips brushing against her forehead. 

She drifted off to sleep that night and every night after that with him surrounding her protectively. 

He was her home and she was his light.


End file.
